4 years Later
by HalfVampire2
Summary: Naru is back and Mai and Him get together but some ghosts and Mai's long lost brother tries to tear them apart. But can a child that Gene's and his dead girlfriend bring them back together after all the hardships. Read to find out. Not fast updates sorry
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up by the sound of knocking on my door. My name is Mai and I'm 20 years old. It has been four years since Naru also known as Oliver or Shibuya left to go back to England. I live in a small apartment near the old SPR office. (where Naru's teacher is my co boss). I quickly put on a pink mini skirt and a white tank top. I ran over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.  
"Mai It's me Shibuya-san!" yelled a cold voice outside my door.  
'Naru your back? How? When?' I thought then snapped back to reality.  
"Oh! Naru! O.K. I'll let you in." I let him in and we sat at the kitchen table.  
"I would like it if you stop calling me Naru." he snapped at me.**

"Why? i gave you that nickname Naru. And nothing you say or do will make me stop from calling you naru." I snapped back. I saw something in his eyes but it was gone quickly. Maybe it was my imagination. MMMM maybe there was something.

"I would like to ask you if you can come back to S.P.R.? Everyone else said they would come back if you do?" Naru said suddenly. I was shocked.

"UM Um Um mmm okay but you have to know I never loved Gene more than a brother." I just wanted to get that off my chest. I still love him more than the world. He stood up and came towards me with that emotion in his eyes. He stood there inches from my face. I was bright red. He leaned in and then...

I don't own Ghost Hunt if I did Yasu would have a girlfriend Monk and Ayoka would be together Hara-san and John Lin and Madoka last but not least Mai and Naru. Please i'm not the best speller so yeah. Please This is my first story be nice please.


	2. Chapter 2

****

I'M BACK AND WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I'M STILL A LITTLE SHY WITH THIS SO PLEASE BE NICE. AND READ BOTH MY STORIES PLEASE I BELIEVE THE GIFT OF SCHOOL! BUT PLEASE READ THIS TOO. MA HAHHAHHAHAHAHA!

****** Review******

"UM Um Um mmm okay but you have to know I never loved Gene more than a brother." I just wanted to get that off my chest. I still love him more than the world. He stood up and came towards me with that emotion in his eyes. He stood there inches from my face. I was bright red. He leaned in and then...

****** End Of Review ******

... Naru's lips were on mine. I was frantic. Naru was kissing me I can't believe it. I wanted to fight back but I melted into the kiss. He tasted like tea. Earl Green Tea. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my lips. After a few more minutes he slowly pulled away. He was out of breath and so was I.  
"Mai I'm sorry. But when you told me you love me and not my brother who needs to go into the light and go to heaven." He said really pissed.

"It's okay Naru. I always loved you. And Gene said that you were mad that he didn't move on. So do we have a case soon? I get wait to go ghost hunting again." I was happy I was going back.

"Yes. It's at a mansion far from ghost...  
******************************************************************************Sorry it's so short I just don't feel well now. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back but still a little sick so it won't be good. Thank you if you reviewed and are flowing(Don't know if that's right) this story.

******Review******  
"It's okay Naru. I always loved you. And Gene said that you were mad that he didn't move on. So do we have a case soon? I get wait to go ghost hunting again." I was happy I was going back.

"Yes. It's at a mansion far from ghost...  
****End Of Review ******

"The ghost seems to attacked the girl of any relationship. Then goes after the guy. The girl gets scars or large deep cuts on legs and arms. Their head beat with a metal pipe. And all their blood is gone. Before they go missing they get tortured by seeing dark stops, Bloody eyes, being watched and anything that is a liquid get turned to blood and food into rotten meat. They guy goes through the same thing a day before they find the missing girl in the room they shared with the same saying over them 'WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY? IF I'M NOT HAPPY NO ONE CAN BE!' It will be written in their own blood." Naru explained. I felt sad for the couples but wait what about Monk and Ayoka or Masoka and John or Yasu and Kelli.  
"But Naru what about Monk and Ayoka or Masoka and John or Yasu and Kelli."  
"Kelli?"  
"Oh Kelli is a new member to the group. She has PK-LT. That is very high. She has black hair and green eyes. She is pale and skinny and loves to pull pranks like Yasu. But has a huge temper."

*****************************************************************************************  
Sorry it's short i don't feel well and want to sleep. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

half vampire-Hi I feel much better today so the next chapter. I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T LIKE BAD REVIEWS. PEOPLE WHO TRY TO HELP ME ALWAYS GET SNAPPED AT. SO SORRY IF I WAS MEAN I'M JUST USED TO BE ALONE AND FIGURE THINGS OUT FOR MYSELF. I SORRY PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ. P.S. IN THIS CH. NARU IS A LITTLE LOVING AND NOT COLD. HELLO HE FIGURED OUT THAT THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE LOVES HIM BACK. I don't own Ghost hunt.

Neé-chan- Come on Half Vampire. Chill out. It's not every day the get to read your stories.

Me- But they hate it. I know it. They hate my other stories as well. I'm a writer that hasn't writing anything in awhile and is getting back in the habit of writing again. It's hard for me. I'm not a superhero here.-sighs and walks to corner with phone and headphones. Blaring rock music-.

Neé-chan-sighs- Half Vampire will be away for a while. What i mean by that is she'll be in her corner all damn day until next week! On with the story.

************* REVIEW*****************

"Kelli?"  
"Oh Kelli is a new member to the group. She has PK-LT. That is very high. She has black hair and green eyes. She is pale and skinny and loves to pull pranks like Yasu. But has a huge temper."  
************** END OF REVIEW**********

"Oh. Is that so. Well maybe we should go to the office Love." I blushed hard. He called me love.

"Um Um mmm Y-Yeah. W W We should." I stuttered a lot. I mean who wouldn't we are done business. So back to the fact that Naru kissed me. Plus he called me LOVE. Naru chuckled a bit at me. 'I'm going to kill him'

"Come on Love. We have to get to the office. Or do you want to stay her Love." he said in a voice that sent chills up my spine. 'I do want him to myself for a bit but we have to get to the office.

"I want to stay here with you. But we have to get the office." I had to blush at that. Again he chuckled. That's it he's dead.

"Then how about we go into my car so we can have some peace and quiet. While I drive us to the office." I shook my head yes. Then he came closer to me and picked me up bridal style. I felt the heat on my face. I knew I was blushing. He started to carry me to his black car. (I'm not a car person sorry) I should've know it would be black. He opened the door and placed me inside. He even buckled my seatbelt. He went to the driver seat. When he got in and we took off he took one of my hand in his. 'This is nice. Naru is back and he loves me. Now he knows Gene didn't move on. But how can I explain that Gene is in my dreams when I have a psychic dream.

_

Neé-chan-sorry this is all she wrote. She is not moving from corner. -sigh- bye. Please review and flollow. It may get her out of there long enough to eat.


End file.
